Losing You
by SonicATartist
Summary: Amy gets seriously injured when saving Sonic. Her death devastates Sonic, but he is given the chance to save her and bring her back. Will he succeed? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dust, sweat, and blood inhabited my senses. Every other moment, a new cut or bruise would appear on my tiring body, and I would constantly taste the salt and dirt as they mixed together in small pieces of brown muck on my chapped lips. This fight seemed to be going on forever and there was no sign of stopping. Maybe it was just the feeling of exhaustion that made time itself appear to drag on slower. I wasn`t paying too much attention on this, however, for my concentration was on defeating these blasted pieces of metal that Eggman constantly kept on sending.

I skid across the ground as another robot sent me flying with a punch. I stood up quickly and curled into a ball, spinning rapidly. It charged toward me, but I threw myself forward and sliced right through the robot`s middle. I landed behind it and heard its remains clatter onto the ground, defeated. One of its companions spun its metallic head and targeted at me. I knew what was coming, and I jumped in the air, managing to avoid the rain of bullets that followed the whirring of the robot`s gun. I repeated the same spindash on this one. I came down hard on it and cut through it, just like the robot before.

As soon as I hit the rocky floor, I went into a fighting stance, and to my surprise, there were no more robots coming. I looked around, trying to locate any that could still be around and wandering. There were none. Instead, there were the broken corpses of the robots, scattered around in heaps and a great amount of dust that had been unsettled by the fight. I could hear distant sounds of guns and the thunderous sound of missiles as they hit their targets from afar. Despite the absence of the robots, I waited a few seconds to see if there would be a sudden attack. When nothing came, I relaxed a bit. I took this opportunity to catch my breath, but my break was short, for I heard a shriek coming from behind me. Instantly, I sped toward the location I heard the scream come from. I stopped right in front of a large robot that had a squirming pink girl in its claws.

It was _her_.

I felt my protective side flare up immediately, and I attacked it with a spindash, cutting right through its arm. I heard Amy scream as she fell, but I caught her right before she hit the ground. I sped behind a wall to hide from the robot, since we were vulnerable to it, considering how both of my arms were occupied. I stayed standing and looked at Amy up and down, trailing my eyes on her body to see if there were any serious injuries. Other than a few cuts and scratches, she was okay. I breathed a sigh of relief and placed her down gently. "Sonic?" I heard the worry in Amy`s voice and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her gaze darted all over me. She was probably noticing my hurt state after the previous battle I had fought. I smiled at her.

"I`m okay, Ames," I reassured her. She nodded softly in return, but the worry in her jade eyes didn`t go away. Suddenly, the robot that Amy had been fighting before appeared in back of her. I growled, and she whipped her head around, gasping slightly. It`s cold, red stare fixated on Amy, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck. I was not going to let that thing hurt her. It raised the claw it had left towards Amy, and right when I was about to attack it, she snapped her fingers, her hammer popping into her hand. Amy pounded it viciously, denting its metallic arm severely. I smiled. That`s my Ames. As she continued harming the robot from the front, I decided to finish it from the back. I sped behind it and crouched down on the floor. I shouted at Amy to move out of the way, and she did as she was told. I spun and lurched forward, slicing through the robot. When I reached the other side, I repeated the same movements and cut through another part of it. At one point, I jumped far from it and waited until-

BOOM

There we go. I coughed as I accidently inhaled some dirt, and I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to clear the cloud of dust that formed due to the small explosion. Amy ran toward where I was, her hammer in hand. "Sonic, duck!" Even though I was surprised and confused, I did what she told me. She swung her hammer, and I heard a loud 'SMACK' as it made contact with something. I turned my head and saw a small robot go flying backwards. I stood up and looked at Amy, smiling. "Thanks, Ames," I told her, winking. She giggled and I felt my stomach do a flip. Amy suddenly gasped softly, and her eyes widened a bit as she looked behind me. I looked towards the direction her gaze was at and saw dozens of robots heading towards us. I growled. Not again...

I turned back to Amy. She clutched her hammer tightly and gave me a determined gaze. She nodded at me, and I knew that she was not planning on leaving me to fight alone. I nodded back and got ready to face the robots. Several of them attacked me at once, and they reached their claws at my arms and legs. I punched right through one, ripping my glove in the process, and I kicked another one in its middle. I jumped up and spindashed across another robot, bounced off the ground, and crushed another as I came down. I could hear Amy grunting slightly behind me as she fought off another group, but judging by the crunching of the metal, I could tell she was doing fine. I crouched down, spinning, and shot through a line of robots that were coming towards me. I successfully cut through them and saw as their pieces fell sideways, clattering against each other and the ground. I could see even more robots coming, and those were a little bit bigger than the last. Something whizzed past me, and I realized that they were armed too. Amy ran past me. She turned her head briefly only to say," Come on, Sonic! What are you waiting for?" I laughed at her excitement, but ran alongside her.

As soon as we reached the new batch of robots, we began destroying them. Amy`s hammer crushed the robots` head, and she swung it in front of her, blocking off incoming bullets. I was quite impressed. Who knew her hammer was bullet proof? I jumped and kicked off my robot`s head. I bounced off of it as it fell, using the momentum to come down on the others, punching and cutting off their heads each time I came in contact with their metal skin. I was done with mine quite quickly (duh, fastest thing alive here) and helped Amy finish off hers. By the time we were done, we were both exhausted. We panted heavily as we stood in the heaps of the fallen robots. Neither of us said anything for some time, and I used that to clear my head. Something was off. Eggman usually never gave up so fast. I looked around to see if there were anymore army of robots, but there were none. Was the evil genius planning something? I was still tense and didn`t let myself relax. We waited a few minutes, but when nothing came, I finally spoke up.

"Alright, Amy I think we should-" I stopped. What was that strange noise? It sounded like a faint beeping, and it was increasing steadily by the second. Amy looked just as confused, and she was looking around frantically, trying to locate the source of the sound. Her gazed stopped behind me, and her gaze went wide. "Sonic! Watch out!" I was just about to turn when I felt myself being shoved aside, and I landed on my back, skidding across the ground.

BOOM!

A huge explosion deafened me, and I could feel an immense amount of heat burning at my sore body. I started coughing like a madman, as the smoke filled my nose and mouth. I opened my eyes, trying to see, but all that did was sting my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes together to prevent that from happening again. Everything was muted out, and the only thing I heard was a ringing in my ears, echoing over and over. I kept coughing. What the heck happened? I wonder what Amy had- Then it hit me.

Where`s Amy?

I tried shouting her name, but I choked on the thick air as soon as I opened my mouth. I felt panic fill my heart. I had to find her. "Amy..." I managed to say, my voice rough and hoarse thanks to the smoke. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pain as much as possible. I squinted trying to make something out of the black I was seeing. I tried sitting up, but felt immense pain shoot through my body. I kept coughing. I could feel my senses dulling because of all the smoke I was consuming, but I tried ignoring that. I just had to find Amy. Then, slowly, my vision began clearing, and I could make out a form, laying across the ground with a thick pool of blood slowly growing around it.

It was Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SEGA.

"AMY!"

I screamed out her name. Ignoring the terrible pain in my limbs, I scrambled onto all fours, limping towards her unconcious body. I collapsed next to her and took her in my arms. Oh my God, Amy please, no. No, no, no, no, no. I tried lifting her up, but her head hung back and her arms swung lifelessly by her side. I carefully placed my arm underneath her head, lifting it up slowly. Her skull was soaked in blood and so was her waist, and I could feel the liquid oozing in between my fingers. I felt my eyes burn as the tears began forming. "No Amy..." I choked out. I couldn`t let her die. No, I had to do something.  
>Gripping her tightly, I tried picking her up, but as soon as I lifted her off the ground, my arms dropped. I felt the tears start to leak out. "Come on..." I cried, attempting to stand up again. Like before, my legs gave way underneath and I fell to the ground, and Amy fell out of my arms. "No..." I was exhausted and I couldn`t get up. I couldn`t help her. I wrapped my arms around Amy, hugging her to me, and cried. I`m not supposed to give up. I have to keep trying. I tried to stand up again, but failed. I cried harder. As I lay there on the cold floor with Amy, I could feel myself losing conciousness. No. I have to...have to...<p>

Beep

Hm...

Beep

What...what is that?

Beep

Oh.

Beep

When I realized where I was, I struggled to open my eyes. That didn`t work. I tried to sit up. That was worse. My body instantly complained at the attempt. Ugh, I hurt all over. I attempted to open my eyes again. My eyelids felt heavy, and the light half-blinded me as they made contact with my eyes. Despite the pain, I raised my hand slowly to my face to block out the brightness. When my sight adjusted to the light, I turned my head sideways, my head pounding furiously. I looked at my surroundings. Yep, I was right. I`m in a hospital. But, why am I here?

Then I remembered.

I shot up in bed. My limbs complained, crying out in the sore state they were in, but I paid no heed. Where was Amy? I looked around frantically in the room, and for the first time noticed Tails what in the room. He looked surprised. I must have shocked him with my sudden awakening. "Where is she?" I asked my best friend, my eyes wide in anticipation to know. He must have known who I was talking about because he lowered his head. "Tails! Where is she?!" I shouted hoarsely. He didn`t look at me. "WHERE IS AMY?!" I screamed out. Finally, he looked up at me. Immediately, I realized Tails had been crying. His cheeks were wet, with trails of fresh tears, and his eyes were puffy and red.

"Sh-she`s..."

"SHE`S WHAT, TAILS, TELL ME!"

"She`s dead."

I froze.

I sat there, staring back at the kitsune, my mouth gaping open and my eyes like saucerpans. I started breathing quickly and heavily. I shook my head slowly, unbelievingly.

"No," I choked out.

"Sonic..."

"NO!"

Ignoring the pain, I threw the blankets off of me, and jumped out of bed, but fell as soon as my feet hit the ground. Gripping the bed, I forced myself up, limping towards the door. Even with a limp, I was pretty fast, so when Tails tried reaching me, I was gone. For some reason, I automatically assumed where she would be. I headed toward the two doors with the red, bold words imprinted at the top: EMERGENCY. Cream stood outside, her face in her hands, crying, and Knuckles was next to her, rubbing her back. I knew I was at the right place. Knuckles gave me an alarmed look when he saw me. I didn`t even let him speak as I burst through the doors.

I stopped.

I could see a single bed in the middle of the room, and there was someone ontop of it, covered completely in a white blanket. Only because I saw small, pink hairs poking out from the top, I knew it was her. Slowly, I made my way over to the bed. I paused beside it, just looking. I shot my hand out, grabbed the sheets, and yanked it off the body.

Oh God, NO

I stared in horror at Amy. She wasn`t wearing anything, but I barely noticed that. What I was worried about was the state she was in. Her body was covered in hideous cuts, serious burns, and wicked bruises, and her head was wrapped tightly in a bloodied bandage. What drove me crazy, however, was the huge slash right down her waist. It was still red with blood and it was stitched multiple times. I looked at her face. Her beautiful face. It too consisted of multiple injuries, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Even in death.

My knees buckled, and my feet gave away underneath me. I crumbled to the floor, buried my face in my hands, and began to cry. I felt shattered inside. My heart was filled with utter despair and grief. Amy was dead. Gone. She died for me, because of me. It`s my fault, and I wasn`t able to save her. I wailed out moarnfully. I wanted to let everyone know the extreme sadness I felt. I wanted Amy to wake up, hug me, and whisper reassuringly that she was still there. That she will always be there for me, but that was impossible. That would never happen. Never again. I screamed out her name. I shouted it repeatedly, and I slammed my fist onto the floor furiously. The tears poured down my cheeks, never ceasing. She just couldn`t be gone. It just wasn`t possible. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn`t turn to see them.

"Leave me!" I shouted. I heard the person sigh sadly. "Sonic..." a rough voice said. I reckognized it as Knuckles. I knew that he was going to give me a small lecture on moving on and letting Amy rest in peace, but I couldn`t. I wasn`t going to hear it. "No!" I shouted. He sighed again. Suddenly, I could hear the door swing open and the sound of multiple people walking in to the room. I heard Knuckles tell them something, and I caught the word `doctor` here and there. They must be here to take my Amy away.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I`m afraid I`m going to have to ask you to leave. We have to-" I cut the doctor off. "NO!" I spat, jumping onto the bed with Amy,"You can`t take her from me!" The doctor and his companions looked shocked. He sighed and murmured something to the others. They nodded and began approaching me, hands extended. My hairs stood up on end. "Stay away from us!" I hissed, wrapping my arms around Amy. She felt so cold. They got closer, and one of them grabbed Amy`s arms. An eery, negative feeling shot through me, and I could feel my head quills lifting up.

I had become Dark.

"DON`T TOUCH HER!" I shoved the doctor off of Amy, and he went flying back, crashing against the wall. The rest of them, including Knuckles, stared at me, their face showing complete shock and fear, but I didn`t care. I growled, lifting Amy off the bed, and flew upwards, breaking through the ceiling. White, chalky pieces from the broken roof stuck to my face as I left the hospital. I flew straight, trying to get away as far from the place as possible. I looked at the girl in my arms. As a few tears escaped my eyes, I leaned my face toward`s Amy`s and nuzzled her cheek. Of course, she didn`t respond, which made me cry more. I wanted her back. I wanted to see her gorgeous eyes and hear her bubbling laughter. I wanted her to squeal out my name and tackle me down with a hug. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, and I wanted to kiss her back. I wanted her with me again.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and let more tears run down my cheek. For the first time, I looked at where I was going. I instantly recognized the place and flew downwards to land. When my feet touched the ground, I looked at my surroundings. There were weeping willows next to a small lake and dozens of rosebushes outlined the area. This was the place I came most to try understand my thoughts and feelings, especially when it was about Amy. I placed Amy down carefully, and I lay down beside her. I knew I was going to have to take Amy back, but I wanted to say goodbye before I did so and I wanted it to be private.

I gazed at Amy`s adorable face, once warm and smiling, now frozen in an everlasting grim expression. She looked so pale. I expected her to open her eyes and blush at how close we were, but she didn`t. I expected her to giggle and kiss my cheek, but she wouldn`t. I expected her to wake up and love me like she always did, but she couldn`t. She never will be able to. She`s gone forever. I hugged Amy and pressed her fragile body against me. She was so stiff. I hid my face in her shoulder and let myself cry again. It just wasn`t fair. She was an amazing person, and she had a kind heart with a passionate personality, so she definitely doesn`t deserve to die. Not like how she did. I didn`t deserve her. I wasn`t worth it.

But she still did it.

"AMYYYYYY!" I wailed out, my voice echoing from far away. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn`t it have been me? If only I would have jumped on time, if only we would have left before, if only I would have taken her place...If only...I hugged Amy tighter. "I`m so sorry, Amy," I cried "I`m so sorry." My sobs were muffled on Amy`s shoulders, and her soft skin was unnaturally cold. "I love you, Amy," I choked out "I wish I would have told you sooner." It was true. I feel the regret running through me, mocking me how I never took the chance and I will never have one again. Telling me how I should have done it before and laughing at me at how I didn`t.  
>I continued crying for several minutes, Amy`s cold body pressed against my own. I didn`t pay any attention to the fact that neither of us were dressed, mainly because her death was the main thing on my mind. It was the hardest thing I have ever faced, and I feel like I can`t continue without her. I need her. It`s not fair.<p>

These thoughts were running through my mind as I lay there next to Amy. After crying so much, my eyes had become quite puffy, and I felt exhausted. I could feel myself falling asleep, my arms still wrapped around Amy.

My beloved Amy...

~*~ A/N: Chapter two done and done! For some reason, I feel like I rushed to much on this. Eh, well...Please review, it really does help to see that people care! It really does! Alright, see y`all later, and look forward to the next chapter! Byeeeeeeee 


	3. Chapter 3

**5 REVIEWS! OMG, thank you, you guys!**

**adar13:**  
><strong>I`m glad you told me that because making the reader`s feel the character`s...well..feelings means I`m writing detailed so thanks!<strong>

**Shadowcast214:**  
><strong>Thank you! I`m glad you love it, and I will try to update more often!<strong>

**snowyprower17:**  
><strong>I will update more often, don`t worry ;)<strong>

**aliixo:**  
><strong>Thank you! Like I said to adar13, saying that you feel the character`s pain tells me I`m doing this right!<strong>

**Nightstar95:**  
><strong>I`m glad you like it, and I know I read it and did catch a few mistakes here and there. It`s okay that you mentioned it, I`m not offeneded at all I DO make mistakes. I`m glad you enjoyed it though, I really am! Thanks!<strong>

**Your reviews helped me guys, and they inspired me to write the next chapter sooner. Especially Shadowcast214, because of you, I wrote this today!(you reminded me :P) No seriously, guys, your reviews inspire me to continue! So...onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**~*XXX*~**

_Sonic..._

I heard someone whisper my name. It was a low murmur, barely louder than a breath, yet I heard it all the same. I noticed I was laying down, and that my eyes were closed. I must be still asleep.

_Sonic..._

This time it was louder, though it was still too quiet for me to recognize the voice`s owner. I didn`t make any attempt to get up, though.

_Sonic._

My eyes flew open as soon as I knew who it was. I sat up, looking around to see where she was.

Where in the world was I?

Everything was white. I couldn`t make out any walls or even a ceiling, but it was all just a huge space. I was extremely confused. I turned my head everywhere, trying to find something or someone. Speaking of which...

_Sonic._

I spun my head around and saw her.

"Amy!" I cried out her name. I jumped up and ran for her, arms extended. I expected to come in contact with her warmth instantly, but felt the complete opposite. I looked at her, confused more than ever, and a bit hurt. I had gone right through her. Almost like she...was a...ghost. Oh.

"A-Amy..."I stuttered. What the heck was happening? I got a good look at her appearance. All of her clothing was absent except for one long, white see through dress that reached her ankles. Amy`s normal, cheery grin was instead a sad smile, and her usual glowing face was replaced with a pale, tired one.

"Amy, where are we? How are you...alive?" I asked awkwardly. She laughed quietly. It sounded nothing like the loud giggle I was used to. "That`s a nice way to ask," she croaked. I cringed. Something wasn`t right. "Are you okay? You look exhausted, Ames," I asked her. She shook her head. "I`m okay," she reassured me, "I just need to tell you something really important."

I nodded, showing her I was listening.

"Yeah?"

She closed her eyes for a second, thinking. It was quiet for a while, until she finally spoke. "I`m lost, Sonic," she said, looking up at me.

I blinked. "What?"

I could tell Amy wanted to cry because her eyes were shining and turning red. "You know how when someone dies, they`re supposed to go the after life?" Her voice cracked mid-sentence. I flinched. I hated seeing her cry. "I guess..."

"Well," she started, "I can`t go. I`m stuck in between life and death. It wasn`t my time to die."

I gasped. "Y-you mean that...you`re supposed to be...alive?"

She nodded, several tears trailing down her cheeks. "I need to go back, but I can`t do it myself," Amy told me. I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around everything. It came just so sudden..."Ames, are you saying that...that I could bring you back, as in make you ALIVE again?" I asked rapidly.

"Yes," she said, "I need you to save me, but you have to do it fast. My body will eventually begin to rot, and I could no longer go back." I bit my lip. I was supposed to help her, but how? How in the world could I bring someone back from the dead?

"I really do want to help you, but how? How can I?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "I-I don`t know. Maybe by using the Master Emerald..." she trailed off. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Amy," I said in a more serious tone, "How am I supposed to save you if neither of us know how?"

Amy looked at me, her eyes wide with worry, tears streaming down her face, and a quivering frown on her lips. She looked scared. "Sonic, please help me. I don`t know how, but I want to go back. It-it`s terrible here, please..." she begged. She hid her face in her hands and burst out crying. I shifted in my place uncomfortably. I really didn`t like it when someone was sad, especially when it was Amy. I wanted to hug her, but I knew I couldn`t, considering my failed attempt at it before.

I sighed. "Don`t worry, Ames, I promise ya` I`ll bring you back, `kay? Don`t cry," I soothed her. Amy sniffed, her gaze meeting mine. She nodded, probably to calm herself down.

"Okay," she said, a small smile pulling at her mouth. I returned it.

"Sonic," Amy said.

I cocked my head slightly. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I could feel my cheeks heating up, and my stomach doing a weird tenderness in her voice was irresistible, and it made my heart pound because of her. It pounded for her. The way she looked at me so lovingly, that it sent a million butterflies to my stomach. I kind of liked it. I opened my mouth to tell her the same, when everything started to fade into black.

I started panicking a bit. No! I wanted to stay with her, to keep seeing her! I tried saying her name, but failed. The whiteness was fading, and it was being replaced by darkness. Right when my vision was about to go pitch black, I could see Amy`s face. Her soft lips mouthing something that I couldn`t hear. I opened my mouth again to scream her name...

"Amy!" I gasped.

My heart was beating fast and my head was spinning a bit. I tried sitting up in the grass, but froze when I felt something laying down beside me. I looked to my right and my heart sunk when I saw Amy`s lifeless body. All the previous events came flooding back, hitting me harder than ever.

"It was just a dream..." I mumbled, feeling the familiar lump in my throat and hot tears forming. Amy really is gone...I thought I had lost hope when a thought suddenly came to me.

What if it wasn`t a dream, but a message? I lightened up a bit at that thought. Yeah! Maybe Amy was trying to tell me through sleep that she needed my help! That she`s still supposed to be alive! That she`s still supposed to be with me!

I couldn`t help but grin at imagining her smile, her laugh...the twinkle in her gorgeous, jade eyes. Imagining her alive and loving me...and me loving her back. I could finally tell her, show her, that I love her.

With those thoughts in mind, I stood up, carefully lifting Amy from the ground, and sped off back to the hospital, where all my friends were hopefully still at. Boy, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

**~*XXX*~**

**YEAH! CHAPTER 3 DONE! Ha ha! Hehhhh...anyway, I don`t really know what else to say but to review and tell me what you all think of this so far. Is it too fast? Too slow? Not detailed enough...Or just tell me you like it! It may seem that I don`t care, but I really do you guys, reviews really help. Okay, then...until CHAPTER 4! Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOO! Chapter 4 done! YEAH! Thanks to the two reviews I got:**

**adar13:**  
><strong>Thank you and I`m glad you`re actually excited for the next chapter!<strong>

**Shadowcast214:**  
><strong>Sure, which song is it? Tell me in a PM and I`ll tell you more there :)<strong>

**Alrighty, then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh, wait...disclaimer!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the character. SEGA does.<strong>

**NOW we begin :P...**

**~*XXX*~**

"Wait, wait, what exactly happened?"

I had made it back to the hospital, where thankfully, Tails and Knuckles were still at. After arriving, I explained to them about the vision involving Amy. Of course, they were completely taken aback with this whole thing, and thanks to my little outburst earlier, they didn`t know whether to believe me or not. Now, both of them were standing in front of me, a confused look on their faces.

They were bombarding me with questions, mainly because they couldn`t wrap there head around the fact that Amy, being dead, would come back to me, and talk to me in my dreams. I should have expected this from Tails, him being the rational one and all. I knew he was looking for a logical answer to this.

As for Amy, the doctors had tried to take her away from me. I knew they were going to prepare her for the funeral, so I had to tell them about everything I saw in my dream. They must have thought I was crazy, but to my great fortune, one of them had taken some paranormal class when theye were in college or something like that. He seemed interested in what I said, and asked me a few questions on my dream. He confirmed my theory of it being a message and managed to convince the other doctors to keep Amy in a healthy state and to prospone the whole funneral arrangement thing. They were hesitant but eventually agreed. Honestly, I couldn`t believe how lucky I was. If it weren`t for him, they probably would have taken her, which would have made it impossible for me to save her.

I sighed, frustrated.

"Tails, I already told you, Amy needs my help," I told him. He crossed his arms.

"But she`s dead, Sonic, how can someone dead talk to you?" I groaned.

"How many more times am I going to have to repeat it, it was in my DREAM."

"Exactly, it was a dream, nothing more."

"But even that doctor said that it meant something."

"Yeah, but I don`t believe in the paranormal, Sonic."

"Well that doesn`t mean it isn`t true!"

"He does have a point, Tails," Knuckles spoke up,"Amy mentioned the Master Emerald, that must mean something, shouldn`t it?"

"But it doesn`t make SENSE! It`s UNREASONABLE! It might have just been his hope, the desperation in wanting Amy alive and the grief in her death that tricked his mind into dreaming about her!" Tails said, jerking his hand towards me.

"Can`t we at least give this a shot?" I asked "Look, I know it sounds stupid, but I just can`t let Amy go. It`s just indescribable to say how much it hurts to have her gone, okay? This dream is the closest thing I have of her. Yes, I know it`s not a strong piece of evidence and that it`s it not reasonable, but it`s the only thing I have. Please...She needs me. She needs us."

Tails sighed loudly, rubbing his temple. "What if it doesn`t mean anything, huh? Then what are we going to do?" I sat down on a chair that was in the hospital room we were in and put my chin on my hands. "I don`t know, okay. I just want to try. Amy`s in trouble and she needs our help," I said.

Knuckles grunted. It was his sign that he was thinking. I looked at Tails. His eyes were clouded, showing how he was lost in his thoughts. His tails swished in vertical motions, brushing past each other as they moved. We sat in silence for a while, just contemplating our situation. I started to fidget. I didn`t like being in one place for too long, and right now, we were wasting time. Time that could be used finding a way to help Amy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Knuckles said,"I agree with Sonic. I think we should try to see if we can bring Amy back. We all need her, you know?" Tails stayed quiet for a few more seconds, but slowly, he nodded.

"Alright. Let`s do it," he said, looking up at me. I smiled at him. "Thanks, buddy," I told him, "Let`s get going then, we have no time to lose." I sprang up from my chair, and Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"The X Tornado is outside," Tails said as we exited the room. I turned to him and said,"Awesome! Where do we head first, though? Any ideas?"

Knuckles faced us. "How about the Master Emerald?" I grinned at him. "Hey, that`s actually good! Let`s head there, Tails," I said.

"To the Master Emerald it is!" he responded.

We eventually reached the hospital lobby, where the door that led to the front was located, and we hurried outside. Like Tails stated, the X Tornado was outside, sitting in a large space, next to the building. In front of the hospital was the parking area, where there was a huge fountain, surrounded by flowers, that spat out water from its middle. I stayed away from it, not wanted to get wet, and headed towards the plane.

I jumped up and landed on the left wing, where I waited for the other two. Tails twirled his namesakes, flying up to the head of the plane, and Knuckles jogged towards us and made a leap for the same wing I was sitting on. His feet landed with a loud 'CLANK'. He walked over to me and sat down.

Then the familiar roar of the engine filled my ears, and I felt the wing rumble as the plane started. "Hang on tight guys!" I heard Tails`s raspy voice shout out. Knuckles and I did as we were told, and we clutched the edge of the wing. The X Tornado lurched and began to move. As it increased its speed, the bumpy road caused it to shake.

Gradually, the plane ascended, and we were soon soaring through the sky, heading toward the Floating Island.

"Guys! We`re here!"

And we were. I could see our destination up ahead, growing larger as we got closer. The Master Emerald shone proudly at the top of it, its glimmering surface reflecting the sun`s ray beautifully.

Tails began lowering the plane on top of the Floating Island. As soon as the wheels touched the ground, the X Tornado slowed steadily into a halt. Knuckles and I jerked forward at the plane`s halt. I got up and jumped off, and Knuckles followed as he landed with a low thump on the floor. The top of the plane flew open, and Tails popped out, using his tails to fly down next to us.

We walked toward the glowing jewel, its green light carressing our faces. I looked at Knuckles expectantly. He was the guardian of the Master Emerald, so he must know what to do, no? He probably did because he stood right in front of it, and stretching his right arm, placed his hand on it. He closed his eyes and began mumbling words, a strange language I didn`t know.

After several seconds, Knuckles stepped back, taking his hand off the Master Emerald. He spun around and looked at Tails and I with a concerned expression; his eyebrows were knit together, and his mouth gaped opened slightly.

"Sonic was right," Knuckles said quietly.

Tails`s eyes widened a little, and he took a step back, surprised. I gasped slightly. I was right! Amy could still be saved!

Knuckles turned to me and gestured for me to go where he was. I took several steps forward and stood right next to him. He reached over, took my hand, and lifted it up, placing it on the Master Emerald.

Immediately, my vision went black.

_As fast as it went dark, I could suddenly see again._

_Unlike my dream, everything was a color black. There were no walls or ceilings I could locate, and the darkness seemed to extend forever._

_I turned my head in all kinds of directions, looking around the place I was in, and then I saw Amy. She was standing a few feet in front of me, with the same simple outfit as before. The only reason I could see her was because there was a faint glow radiating from her._

_"Amy," I said, smiling._

_It felt great seeing her, even if she wasn`t technically alive. I mean, this shows me that the dream I had wasn`t a lie, and it gives me so much hope that I could actually bring her back and make her breath again, talk again, LIVE again. She`ll be with me again._

_She smiled back at me._

_"Sonic..."_

_I walked toward her, my heart beating fast. I wanted to touch her and feel that she was real. That it was the real Amy, and that she wasn`t just an illusion. I wanted to take her in my arms and feel the warmth of her body. I wanted to feel like she was alive again._

_My hand was so close to her, when I suddenly felt my it make contact with something. What the heck? I tried reaching for her again, but I was blocked. I punched the barrier, and my fist hit a firm solid, like a wall. Maybe that was what it was. It must be like some kind of division that`s preventing us from getting to each other._

_Panicking, I began to smack the invisible wall, trying to find a hole or a door or anything that could let me cross. Amy seemed to be feeling the same, as she was hitting it with her hands, banging her fists against it. I curled up and tried spindashing through it. That didn`t help either._

_Eventually, we gave up and simply stood there, thinking. Neither of us said anything for quite a while, but then Amy spoke up. "Sonic, do you think the strange wall is some kind of barrier?" she said "Do you think it prevents the living to intermix with the dead?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, that`s what I guessed it was. The thing is, how are we going to break it?" I asked her. She seemed to think about it for a moment._

_"What if..." she started "What if it has to do with something about the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds? I mean, you`re able to see me through it, so maybe the Chaos Emeralds could help break the barrier."_

_I thought about it for a moment. It kind of made sense because the energy of Chaos Emeralds could give enough power to break the wall. And like Amy said, the Master Emerald did allow us to see her soul-it`s not her living body, remember?-so it should relate to them in a way._

_I nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah! That could work!" I exclaimed, looking at Amy excitedly, "That might actually be the solution! Great thinking, Ames." She smiled at me. "Great! Wait, do you have all of the Chaos Emeralds, though?" she asked._

_I sighed. "No, not all of them..."_

_"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go find them!"_

_"But Ames, I wanna be with you a little more..."_

_"Sonic, you`re wasting time! Go!"_

_"Amy..."_

_"GO!"_

_And just like that, I blacked out again_

My eyes flew open, and I yanked my hand away from the Master Emerald. I stood there a few seconds, collecting my thoughts and trying to put together what had just happened.

"Sonic?"

At the sound of Tails`s voice, I turned around to face my companions."

"Guys," I said, "I think I know what to do."

**~*XXX*~**

**A/N: WHOOOOOOO! Longest chapter so far! YEAH! I don`t have much to say than to review, please! I`ll post the next one soon, probably! Alright, see you in chapter 5! BYE!**


End file.
